


Won't Give Up

by AZGirl



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Post Episode: s02e19 Trojan Horse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AZGirl/pseuds/AZGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reese and Finch have a heavy burden on their shoulders, but confidence in each other keeps them going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't Give Up

**Author's Note:**

> This story basically the result of the fact that, at times like this, I wish there really was a machine that could detect acts of terror… I mean absolutely no disrespect towards the situation discussed.

**ooooooo**

“If it’s anyone’s fault, it’s mine,” Reese said with a defeated sigh. “Kara tricked me into helping her set that virus free.”

Finch turned his head away from the monitors, which were replaying footage of the day’s tragic events, and looked at his friend.

“Mr. Reese – John – I consider myself just as responsible for today as you do.” Harold pointed towards the screens. “But this tragic situation is _not_ our fault. Whoever is behind the virus, whoever is trying to attack the Machine; _that_ is who is at fault. If the Machine had been left to do its job unhindered, then this senseless loss of life and mass of horrific injuries most likely would’ve been stopped.”

“But—”

“No, John. Even if the Machine had not been under attack, we wouldn’t have even known about this. Shaw’s former employers would’ve been the ones to handle the situation as it came up.” Finch paused and reached down to scratch behind Bear’s ears for a moment before looking back at his friend. “For the time being, the only thing we _can_ do is to take care of the Numbers we do receive while I continue to search for a way to eradicate the threat to the Machine.”

Finch turned back towards the live webcast, but Reese reached out and laid a hand on his friend’s forearm. 

“I’m certain you’ll find a way to stop them, Harold, _and_ help the Machine.” Reese pushed his chair back as he stood. “I’d better get back to our Number; she’ll be getting out of classes soon.” He started to leave, but paused and quietly said, “Thanks.”

As John purposefully strode down the hallway with Bear on his heels, Finch softly replied to the room, “No, John, thank you.” 

Then, in the privacy of his own mind he added, _I’m not quite as certain as you are that I_ can _fix this, but I won’t give up trying._

**ooooooo**  

_The end._

**ooooooo**

**Author's Note:**

> My thoughts and prayers go out those affected by the bombings at the Boston Marathon on 15 April. 
> 
> Originally posted on fanfiction.net on April 16, 2013. No beta for this one.
> 
> Thanks for reading...


End file.
